The Ole Scenario Switcharoo: The Missing Scene
by TigreMalabarista
Summary: A missing scene to The 'Ole Scenario Switcharoo. Some minor spoilers. After Ralph is drugged by his kidnappers, he begins to have the same dream as before, but with a nightmarish twist. Rated M for strong adult situtuations, violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

The Ole Scenario Switcharoo missing scene Summary: If you haven't read the original story "The 'Ole Scenario Switcharoo,' it might help to read it first. After Ralph is drugged by his kidnappers, he begins to have the same dream as before, but with a nightmarish twist. Rated M for strong adult situations, violence, language.

-----------------------------------------

Ralph continued to struggle to get his face away from the chloroform, but his kidnapper held the folded handkerchief firmly to his face. He knew that if he gave in to the anesthetic's effects, Pam would have trouble finding him using the suit. Though he was strong, after a minute or so, he heard a roaring sound in his ears and the room grew dark...

The man holding the drugged handkerchief watched the blonde-haired man's struggles weaken and his eyelids droop. When Ralph finally sagged in the other man's arms, he went and lifted one of Ralph's eyelids to make sure he wasn't faking. Looking at the taller man, he nodded. "Yeah, he's out. Come on, let's get him out to the van Dusty."

He stooped down and picked up Ralph's feet and the two carried him to the van. Once there, they sat up Ralph as best as they could and gagged him. After an argument, they decided not to bind him as they felt he wasn't going to be able put up much of a fight when he came to and laid him down in the back of the van. "Come on Blake, get in before that dame and the agent arrive," said Dusty as he hopped in the driver's seat. Blake jumped in and they sped off toward Onyx's hideout.

As they were driving, Blake kept an eye on Ralph. Onyx had orders that Ralph was to arrive unharmed - for now. "Well, that's one job outta the way," said Dusty with a smirk. "Hinkley thought he'd be able to beat us. Good thing for the chloroform, it'll keep him out longer than a blow would've, especially in his condition."

"Yeah, but we better be careful, he can still pack a punch," said Blake, rubbing at the spot on his jaw where Ralph hit him with the paperweight. "Still, it'll be worth it when he finds out what Onyx plans to do with the dame."

"Oh yeah, did the plan change? Last thing I heard he just was going to kill her out of revenge. You know, an eye for an eye?"

"Well, that was the original plan, but since then, he's taken a fancy to her, wanting to know her in a more intimate way," said Blake. "He plans to force her to either have sex with him or he'll destroy Los Angeles with the plague bombs. Not that it matters, since he plans to do that anyway to exact his revenge..."

Glancing at the rearview mirror, Dusty did a double take. "What's wrong," said Blake.

"You won't believe this, but there's someone flying after us, wearing a red outfit and black cape."

Blake thought Dusty was crazy, but after looking in the mirror as well figured they best not take the chance. "Well, drive faster, get away from them," he said.

As Dusty drove, he caught a bulldozer driving coming onto the main road. He put his foot on the accelerator and sped past it just before the bulldozer's wheels hit the asphalt. A couple of moments later, he saw nothing following them anymore and slowed down.

"What the hell was that," said Dusty.

"Don't know, but whatever it was is gone," said Blake. "So, what's Onyx's plan got to do with this guy? I think we should've just off'd him at his house and been done with it."

"Well, not sure, but this only makes Onyx's threat stronger. I think he plans on not only questioning him, but later on threatening his life as well if she doesn't agree to his demands and do exactly what he says. Still, if nothing else, it'll be great to see the look on Hinkley's face when he sees his wife doing the nasty with some other guy."

As they chuckled, Ralph began to stir and try to open his eyes. "Damn it, he's coming to," said Blake glancing at the prostrate man.

"Well use the chloroform again."

"I don't know, it's dangerous. If I drug him too much he'll die and then Onyx will have us meet our maker for screwing up," said Blake.

"Then just hold the handkerchief loosely under his nose for a couple of moments or so. That should put his lights out again but not kill him. Besides, if he comes to and still has that throwing arm of his..."

Blake nodded, and put the folded handkerchief loosely under the semi-conscious man's nose. Ralph shook his head weakly, trying to get away from the smell, but after a few moments, his head rolled slightly to the side and his body relaxed.

After checking Ralph's breathing and pulse, Blake shook him roughly by his injured shoulder. When Ralph didn't yell out, he knew this time, the blonde-haired man was completely unconscious. Nodding to Dusty, the two men shared a chuckle, knowing that Ralph had a few surprises coming when he finally came to, before he was going to meet his maker. 


	2. Chapter 2

Oblivious of what was going on around him, Ralph's drugged mind began to give him another bizarre, wicked dream. ...

---------------------------------------

Ralph turned off the ignition to his station wagon and unbuckled his seat belt, smiling. He decided to take a day off from the suit and scenarios, as this was both his and Pam's first anniversary as a married couple.

Turning to the passenger side seat, he picked up a small package and opened the box. Inside, he saw the lilac colored pearl necklace shining faintly in the sunlight.

Remembering how much Pam really admired this necklace, Ralph saved up some extra money from his checks, and went to the Pearl Harbor store to pick it up for her anniversary. Seeing Pam's car out front he smiled, knowing she was home for his surprise.

Ralph got out of the car and headed toward the house. Once he opened the door, Ralph stretched out his arms, grimacing at the slight pain in his right shoulder. He shook his head and chuckled, remembering how silly the accident was. 'Never agree to compete in a Jell-O wrestling competition again, even for a fund-raiser,' he said to himself.

"Pam, hun you in the kitchen," asked Ralph with a chuckle. "I've got a surprise for you..."

Glancing into the kitchen, he didn't see his wife. Frowning, he continued walking in the house. When he arrived at the bedroom door he froze, hearing voices and noises come from the other side. One was Pam's, the other... another man.

Ralph opened the door about a third of the way, only to see his wife in the arms of another man. He tried to get to them, but for whatever reason, it seemed as though he was frozen in place, and forced to watch the spectacle unfold in front of him.

Pam moaned in pleasure and delight as the other man kissed her down her neck, continuing down to her shoulders. He gently removed the straps of her camisole and lowered the outfit down to her waist, and continued kissing her down her chest. Pam in turn had her hands in his hair, playing with it and nipped at his ear playfully in response when he gave her a love bite on a particularly sensitive spot on her breast.

After he leaned back to gaze passionately into her eyes, Pam proceeded to gently caress his chest with her hands, moving down to his pants. She unbuckled the man's khaki trousers and lower them to his knees. As he freed himself from the rest of his clothing, she in return did the same. Then the man lowered the two of them gently onto the bed.

Pam got up and sat straddled on the man's thighs, and started to give the man the same treatment he just gave her. He responded with a groan of pleasure of his own, and then put his hands on her, feeling every part of her body. She responded with a slight giggle, and he returned the chuckle when she did the same down the entire length of his body. Both laughing, he grabbed her around the waist. They rolled over to where he was on top of her instead, and then after gently wrapping her knees around his hips, slid into her. Pam gave a moan and gathered the other man closer to her as the two made love.

Ralph nearly roared with rage, and whatever it was that kept him frozen seemed to lift. He slammed open the door, startling the man so much he fell off the bed. The man bumped his head against the end table, stunning him. Ralph stormed to the bed, wrapped the robe he grabbed off the door around Pam and roughly picked her up in his arms.

After carrying her to the living room, Ralph practically dropped Pam on the ground. "What the hell are you doing Pam," shouted Ralph as Pam put the robe on. "This is disgusting, I would give my life for you and you're in the arms of another man?"

Pam, was furious herself. "ME? What about YOU? Alicia still tries to bed you and you don't seem to mind, even though the two of you are divorced."

"WHAT! Pamela, I haven't heard anything from her in months. Kevin is the only person from that relationship who talks to me. I have been faithful to you since we met, especially after we married. YOU'RE the traitor."

Before Pam could answer, Ralph grabbed a bag and went to the closet, throwing in a few items of clothing in it. He heard the man stir, and realized he needed to take care of that problem too.

Walking back to the living room, Ralph threw the bag at Pam. "Here, as far as I'm concerned, you're no longer welcome in this house," said Ralph. "I'll have the divorce papers to you tomorrow."

Pam realized that Ralph was furious, and began to think about what she said. "Ralph, I'm sorry, it's just that you haven't been there for me and I thought..."

"No Pam, you didn't think," said Ralph. "If you did, you wouldn't be in the arms of another man. Don't blame the suit either, because it's not the cause of YOUR decisions."

Ralph then picked up the phone and punched a few numbers. "Hello, police? Yes, my name's Ralph Hinkley, and I want to report a trespasser at my house. Send someone over and pick him up. Thank you."

"Trespasser, huh? That's hardly something you call a lady," said the man as he walked out of the bedroom. He had put his trousers back on, and while he smiled at the comment, his eyes glinted anger.

"Not her, you," said Ralph darkly. "YOU'RE the one who doesn't belong here."

"Actually, Hinkley, I think it should be me saying that. Pam doesn't love you anymore, and cheap trinkets like that pearl necklace won't change the fact."

"Derreck..." said Pam hesitantly, knowing he could really say something that could get them all hurt.

"What do you mean," said Ralph warningly.

"If you'd only been there instead of hanging out with the boys, then she wouldn't have to go into the arms of another man, a real man. Then again, looking at you, it doesn't surprise me she fell for me in the first place," Derreck said with a dismissive chuckle.

"Why you son of a bitch," said Ralph as he started toward the man. He went up to Derreck and gave him a punch to the jaw, causing a cut to his lip.

Stumbling back and wiping the blood off his lip, Derreck glowered. "You're a dead man, Hinkley."

The two then proceeded to fight, and Pam stayed as far away as she could to not get hurt. Ralph picked up a glass paperweight and used it as crude form of brass knuckles. When Ralph threw another punch, Derreck grabbed Ralph's hand and wrested the weight from his hand. He then slammed Ralph against the wall, the force lifting him up off the ground a couple of inches.

"You leave me with no choice, as you can't get it through your skull that Pam loves ME," said Derreck as he took out a handkerchief and placed it over Ralph's face. Realizing Derreck was trying to chloroform him, Ralph held his breath but pretended to struggle then sagged as though unconscious.

Derreck removed the handkerchief from Ralph's face, and lowered him down to the ground. Derreck turned to Pam and chuckled. "You're right hun, he is a bit weak. He's out, come on, let's get back to where we left off..." His comments were cut short when Ralph wrapped his arms around Derreck's legs and threw him to the ground.

Before Ralph could deliver a knock out punch of his own, Derreck sat up, grabbed Ralph around the neck and started to strangle him. Ralph grabbed at Derreck's hands, but was having trouble pulling them away from his throat. He started getting tunnel vision and the world was turning gray before his eyes.

Seeing Ralph's eyelids flutter in his attempt to stay conscious, Derreck chuckled grimly. "Well, well, well, Hinkley, not as strong as we thought huh? In a few moments, you'll be unconscious then... Well, let's just say I drew a royal flush. You, however, drew eights and tens this time - the dead man's hand."

Though the world around him was growing darker, Ralph was more confused at Derreck's comments. 'Eights and tens... that's two pair, not the dead man's hand. That's aces and eights. Where did he...'

Ralph's thoughts were stopped when he heard a different voice complain. "Blake, that's the dead man's hand you know," said the other. "You really need to quit pulling that hand. It's bad luck."

"Funny Dusty. You know, I don't see why Onyx hasn't come yet," said the other man.

Never hearing these names in his dreams, Ralph realized he was actually awake. Not sure if the kidnappers knew about this, he kept his eyes closed and worked out a scenario of his own. 'OK, keep calm, Ralph,' he thought to himself. 'Just remember what Bill said, 'Keep your cool.' Now, I've got a blanket on me and a gag, but my hands and feet aren't tied. They must think I'm too weak from the chloroform and injuries to attack them again. I'll play possum and listen in. Pam should be able to get a holograph now that I'm conscious and she'll get these bozos." Ralph stayed quiet and listened to them talk, hoping Pam was wearing the suit so she could tune in on them... 


End file.
